1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting amounting angle of an LCD for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a device for adjusting a mounting angle of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), in which a tilting angle of the LCD with respect to a door of the refrigerator is adjusted, for improving a convenience of use.
2. Background of the Related Art
In displays employed as data output devices for computers, there are Braun tubes using electron guns, the LCD, PDP(Plasma Display Panel), and the like. And, it is recent trend that the displays are mounted, not only to the computers, but also to various electric appliances, such as refrigerators, cookers, and the like, for displaying information of their own and others.
In the meantime, recently, use of the LCD and the like which are thin is increased as the Braun tube has a limitation in reduction of the thickness, though the Braun tube is a display used the most widely up to now. Particularly, in a case display used in the electric appliance, use of a thin display, such as the LCD, is actually essential owing to a limitation coming from mounting conditions. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, recently, a refrigerator 1 is suggested, in which the LCD 10 is mounted on a door 5 of the refrigerator 1, for displaying various information, such as operational states of the refrigerator. However, the related art LCD mounted on an electric appliance, such as the refrigerator, has the following problems.
First, it has been impossible to adjust a mounting angle of the related art LCD as the user likes. However, there are cases when an image on the LCD is invisible depending on an angle of view to the LCD in light of characteristics of the LCD, as the LCD is thin and provides the best clear view when the LCD is seen substantially vertical to the screen. Though the LCD may be mounted to fit to a field of view of the user for solving such a problem, actually it is not possible the LCD is mounted to fit to fields of views of all users who have different bodily conditions. And, depending on the electric appliances, there are many cases when a mounting position of the LCD is limited.
Second, in a case an input device is provided to the electric appliance, together with the LCD, an output device, a touch panel is used, generally. In this instance, since the touch panel is fitted to a top surface of the LCD in general, the mounting angle of the LCD can not be adjusted, with reduction of convenience of use similar to the foregoing case.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device for adjusting a mounting angle of an LCD for a refrigerator that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for adjusting a mounting angle of an LCD for a refrigerator, in which a mounting angle of an LCD is adjustable for providing the best clear view to a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for adjusting a mounting angle of an LCD for a refrigerator, which can maximize a convenience of use.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for adjusting a mounting angle of an LCD for a refrigerator including an LCD rotatably mounted on a front surface of a door of a refrigerator by a hinge, and mounting angle adjusting means in rear of the LCD for rotating the LCD to an angle centered on the hinge shaft.
The mounting angle adjusting means includes a motor mounted to a back surface of the door, and movement conversion means coupled between the LCD and the motor for converting a rotating movement into a linear movement.
In other aspect of the present invention, the mounting angle adjusting means includes a motor mounted on a rear surface of the door, movement conversion means for converting the rotating movement of the motor into the linear movement, and supplementary movement conversion means provided between the movement conversion means and the LCD for converting a linear movement into a rotating movement.
In another aspect of the present invention, the mounting angle adjusting means includes elastic means fitted between the LCD and the rear of the door for storing an elastic force when the LCD is pulled forward, and a damper fitted between the LCD and the rear of the door for controlling discharge of the elastic force stored in the elastic means.
Accordingly, the present invention permits to adjust a mounting angle of the LCD.